grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Havoc
|season = 4 |number = 22 |epnumber = 88 |prodcode = 422 |image = 422-Nick choking Juliette.gif |airdate = May 15, 2015 |viewers = |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Matt Nolan as Meacham Joseph Bertot as Pogue Brian Dykeman as Man in Black 4 Other Co-stars |objects = Trubel's Machete Kanabo Three Bladed Knife Doppelarmbrust Siegbarste Gift Vambrace |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 4, the eighty-eighth episode overall, and the Season 4 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 15, 2015 on NBC. Synopsis Hank tells Trubel that the head in the box is Nick's mom. She tells him she didn't see this when she was on the porch earlier, but a Hundjäger followed her. They both realize they can't stay at the house because there are probably more Hundjägers around. Hank goes to look out a window as Trubel tries to get Nick's attention by telling him this is a trap as he continues sitting against the wall with tears in his eyes. Rispoli and Kenneth talk on the phone and Rispoli tells him that Nick is in the house. Kenneth tells him to kill Nick and Rispoli tells him there are two other people with him, but Kenneth tells him to just kill them all. Kenneth hangs up and tells Juliette that she is good with children as Diana lays against her in the car. Hank sees multiple Verrat agents converging on the house so he and Trubel pull Nick to his feet so they can escape. The Verrat go inside and search everywhere as Nick, Hank, and Trubel run away from the house. One of the agents tells Rispoli that they're gone and he says to find them. Nick, Hank, and Trubel pause and Nick pulls out his gun, telling them he's going back. Hank tells him it would be suicide and they're not the ones who are responsible, so they need to find out who is. Trubel tells Nick that the man she killed was Verrat, so the Royals are behind this. Nick tells her take them to the body and Hank calls Wu to have him meet them. Kenneth, Juliette, and Diana pull up to a gate. One of the guards confirms that Kenneth is in the car and allows them to go through. Juliette asks about the building they are driving towards and Kenneth tells her it's a rental. Trubel shows Nick and Hank the body, and tells them where she kicked the head. Nick says Adalind might know where everyone is and tells Trubel to grab the head as Wu pulls up. Hank tells Wu what happened to Nick's mom and Nick tells him to open the trunk, and Trubel puts the head in. Hank asks Nick if he wants to call it in and Nick says "No. We're doing this my way." At the spice shop, Monroe, Rosalee, and Renard talk about the aftermath of Renard getting shot multiple times with rubber bullets while possessed by Jack the Ripper. Monroe pours something into Renard's drink and tells him it will help him feel better. Renard talks about killing the three women and how he's in charge of finding the killer. He says he has half the precinct looking and they won't stop until they find someone. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at Bud's house so Nick can talk to Adalind. She comes out of her room and Nick tells her the Royals have Diana, and that his mom is dead. Nick tells her he's gonna kill whoever did this and she tells him about Kenneth and Rispoli, and that they've been staying in a Penthouse. Nick asks if she can get into their Penthouse and she says she thinks she still has her key. Nick tells her to be ready because they have something for her to drop off. She says okay and goes back to her room. Hank tells Nick that the Royals could go to Monroe and Rosalee's house to look for him, and Nick tells Trubel to bring them back to Bud's house. Kenneth, Juliette, and Diana go into the room where the King is. He says she really is special with how much she's grown in a short time. Kenneth introduces Juliette and the King, and the King thanks Juliette for helping get Diana. He tells her a new life awaits her in Vienna and calls Diana over to hug him. She hesitates at first, but goes over to him. The King calls a woman over and tells her to feed, bathe, and dress Diana properly so she's ready to travel. Kenneth gets a call from Rispoli and the King tells him to put the call on speaker. Rispoli says Nick got away and that they are looking for him. Kenneth hangs up and asks Juliette where Nick would be and she tells him he's looking for her. Kenneth tells her then she is coming with him, but the King says she's not because she's already done her part. Adalind goes into the Penthouse and makes sure no one is there. She puts the head of the Verrat agent Trubel killed onto a closet shelf. She then closes the doors of the closet before reopening them and screaming. Trubel and Bud drive to Monroe and Rosalee's house. Bud worries about Josh and Trubel assures him that Josh is okay. Trubel's phone starts buzzing and she tries to ignore it, but Bud insists she answers it just in case it's Nick. She answers and a woman says they need to talk. Trubel acts like she is talking to Nick and the woman says she'll be in touch. At the precinct, Meacham and Pogue tell Renard about a recent break they got in the Ripper killings. They tell him there was a fourth attack and the victim gave a good description of her attacker; tall, 6'4", 6'5", well-dressed, slender, and a British accent. Renard asks how she got away and Meacham tells him she said three men came to her rescue, one of whom she thought was wearing a police uniform. Meacham says it was probably a security guard because there is no record of an arrest. Monroe and Rosalee are at home drinking wine. They realize they haven't heard from Nick or Trubel, so they should call, but neither want to get up to get the phone. Suddenly, Trubel knocks on the door and Monroe lets her and Bud in. Trubel tells them about Nick's mom and that the Royals have Diana. Bud tells them they can stay at his house, so they all leave. Nick and Hank arrive to the Penthouse after Adalind "found" the head in the closet. They talk to the manager before talking to Adalind who explains what happened. Nick tells the manager they need a printout of names and vehicle information for everyone staying in the room. The manager leaves and Nick tells Adalind she did good. Wu tells them their act worked and Hank says put APBs on everything. Nick tells Wu to have an officer take Adalind back to Bud's. Frederick and Juliette talk about Juliette being a Hexenbiest. Juliette confronts him about trying to have Renard and his mother killed multiple times. and the King tells her that was the Queen. Juliette says "If the Queen tries anything like that with me..." and woges. The Kings says the Queen is dead. Nick and Hank are at the precinct getting information on the Royals. Nick is looking up info on Kenneth and suddenly realizes his mom was set up. Nick says the only way to contact her was from his computer and he and Juliette are the only ones who had access. Kenneth arrives back at the hotel and is swarmed by the police, and arrested. Rispoli arrives not far behind, but tells his driver to keep driving when he sees Kenneth being arrested. Press Release A HORRIFYING DISCOVERY SETS NICK ON A WAR PATH - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND NICO EVERS-SWINDELL GUEST STAR - On the heels of a shocking discovery, Nick (David Giuntoli) is hell bent on getting revenge and taking the fight to the Royals with help from Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni). Meanwhile, Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) alliance continues to lead her down a dark path. Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Eisbiber *Hundjäger *Steinadler Videos Select scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on April 7, 2015. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right where ended. Trivia *This is the first season finale to not be written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. *"Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war." Julius Caesar, Act 3, Scene 1, William Shakespeare. Mark Anthony is speaking of Caesar's spirit and its need for revenge. *The address of the gated compound the Royals rented is 422 Mountain Estate Drive, which is a reference to the episode number (422). *This is the first episode in which a main character is killed. Category:Season Finales